Red Trials
The Red Trials were a series of severe widespread acts of persecution and discrimination against Tieflings from 2445 BU to 2431 BU. Demon Surge Main Article: Demon Surge While Tieflings have often been looked at with suspicion since their inception, the tensions came to a fever pitch when Rhogon, a Tiefling demon cultist, opened a rift between the Prime Material and the Abyss. The rift allowed thousands of demons to pour through and wreak havoc across the realm. This event, known as the Demon Surge, resulted in large-scale destruction across all three continents, though particularly in Eltaris, as the rift was opened there. Worldwide Oppression When all was finally dealt with, people demanded atonement for the calamity. Rhogon himself was slaughtered by demons during the Surge, but his Tiefling heritage made his kin an easy scapegoat. All across Ūnun, Tieflings were victmized by the most of the other races. Depending on the location, the persecution could range anywhere from public harassment and discrimination to full-scale oppression, enslavement, and even genocide. The most infamous example of this is the Astorellian Method, where nearly all of the Tieflings within the Eltarin capital were exterminated in public lynchings. Eltaris had the most harsh punishment, as it recieved most of the damage dealt out by the Demon Surge, while Kavoy was typically less cruel. This is mostly likely due to Kavoy's history as a land of Planetouched peoples, so races such as the Tieflings were always treated better there than in the rest of the world. Auria was a mixed bag, due to the separation of the territories on the continent, each region had different levels of aggression. Dumaath and Haven are typically considered to have given the harshest treatments, whereas Zhimura and Syl were on the lighter side, however Tieflings were nonetheless typically looked down on at least. The one region that is often seen as the exception to the Red Trials is Goodhome, the Aurian homeland of the Halflings. Halflings have always been known as an incredibly forgiving and understanding people, and many Tieflings were able to find shelter in Goodhome during the period. Saint Epiphany Main Article: Epiphany In The Knell, a Tiefling slave whose birth name is lost to time, claimed to have received a message from Ilmater, god of martyrdom and suffering. Taking the name Epiphany, she rose up against her oppressors, and led a pacifist revolution for the freedom of her people. Over time, she freed numerous slaves, before she was eventually killed. Epiphany entered Astorel as a part of her crusade, preaching to the people of the city. However, her message fell on deaf ears, and she was murdered in the city streets. Her death very nearly led to violent rebellion from her followers, but eventually as word of her sacrifice was spread throughout the world, she was able to end the systematic persecution of Tieflings, and bring a close to the Red Trials. Epiphany never spoke aloud of the entire message she received from Ilmater, but some believe that the message did indeed include that she would have to die to secure their freedom, and Epiphany was aware of her fate when she entered Astorel. It is also believed by some that she was also actually chosen by Ilmater to become his Divine Champion, though this is unconfirmed. Aftermath The Red Trials are looked on as one of Ūnun's darkest moments; A period of wrongful cruelty justified as retribution for the act of one man. For Eltaris in particular, the Red Trials are seen as a smudge on their record, and one of the continent's greatest mistakes, if not its greatest. However, to this day Tieflings are still the most ostracized race, due to their fiendish roots. But for all the people who look down on Tieflings, the vast majority can at least tolerate their presence. Epiphany was canonized as a Saint, and later ascended to full godhood, becoming the goddess of deliverance and freedom, and the patron of Tieflings.